Wizard
__TOC__ Wizards have a wide variety of powerful attack spells at their disposal, not to mention different types of buff/debuff magic. Although they can generate staggering amounts of spell damage, Wizards have limited hit points and are physically frail. Their high intelligence gives them a great deal of defense power against magical attacks though. Equipment Wizards can only equip Staves, the Rusty Knife and cloth armor. In their offhand slot Wizards can equip Bracelets and Necklaces. Skill Trees Skill trees are the basis of leveling and customizing your character in NEStalgia. The skill tree menu unlocks at level 5 and at that point the player will be able to customize their character with the five points available. There are three ways to gain additional points: *Gain an experience level, which grants one point. *Progress through the plot of the game, which grants one point after completing the main quest connected to Verity's lighthouse and an additional point after completing the main quest connected to the Arctic's ice palace. *Spend 100,000 gold on a Greater Moon Blessing, which grants four points all at once. As of v1.62 this allows for a maximum of 38 points to spend. Elements Tree Overview *'Fire Mastery:' The starting point for any wizard build that focuses on fire damage, adding power to fire spells while also increasing the MP cost of those spells. The final point in the branch is optional, but being able to cause heavy fire damage in response to any single target attack can be handy. **'Flame Body:' A secondary source of fire damage, this branch also adds some fire resistance along with a group target spell and an all target spell. *'Wither:' This branch is of use in PvP or lengthy boss fights, giving a wizard a way to decrease the physical damage output of one or more targets on rare occasion at no additional MP cost. *'Ice Mastery:' What Fire Mastery does for fire spells, this branch does for ice spells. **'Cold Wrath:' Like with Flame Body, Cold Wrath increases spell damage without increasing spell cost along with adding multi-target spells to the arsenal. *'Freeze:' Having the option of slowing multiple targets, albeit rarely, is nonetheless something a wizard can make good use of. At the very least it increases the chances of the wizard's turn next round coming before those of the damaged and now also slowed targets. *'Storm Mastery:' Refer to Fire Mastery and you'll have a good idea of the effect this branch has on storm spells. **'Sky Warden:' Adding multi-target spells along with bonuses to damage and resistance are just as welcome to a storm wizard as they are to a fire or ice wizard. *'Turmoil:' While confusion is ineffective against bosses, the chance of causing any other target to damage themselves or waste their turn can be valuable. As such, a roughly one in eleven chance of triggering confusion on such targets are odds worth considering the use of three skill points on. Power Tree Overview *'Willpower:' Most every possible wizard build will benefit from at least three points in this branch, if only for spell cost reductions and a solid self-targeting healing spell. **'Escape Artist:' In those situations where retreating is likely the only way to avoid total defeat in battle, increasing the chances of a successful retreat by 20% can be a (literal) life saver. *'Wise One:' This branch is essential to any wizard looking to make great use of the status ailment spells available to them. An increase in success rate of as much as 18% may mean the difference between a wasted turn and a successful one. **'Phantasm:' On top of adding two additional status ailment spells, this branch is great for builds that want to raise their agility high enough to consistently dish out spell damage before any enemy can attack. Two such wizards with sufficient help may prove strong enough to end battles before they had a chance to really get started. *'Vigor:' Having the option to hit something in return for free MP restoration is an interesting one. Being able to magically augment the melee power of an ally certainly has its uses too. **'Powerful Spread:' Any build that looks to squeeze every last bit of power out of the multi-target spells available to a wizard would do well to get every point of this branch. It takes a while for the branch to become available, but what eventually becomes a 25% boost to damage is definitely worth the wait. Abilities Abilities are skills that the player can use both inside and outside of battle. These abilities will either be bought on the skill tree using skill points or will be learned automatically once the player hits a certain level. Note: Listed MP costs are the default. Points in the Willpower branch of the Power tree will reduce the MP cost of all spells. Category:Classes